


Not that interesting

by LairaWolf



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Original Fiction, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: This is the first thing I wrote and finished in 8 months.





	Not that interesting

I get woken up by the gentle gust of the wind shaking the hammock that I unintentionally fell asleep in. The warm red, yellow and orange colours of autumn caress my retinas as I slowly open my eyes. I gently roll onto my other side and then prop myself onto my feel, the weight of my body pushing me towards the ground and doe a moment I feel like Atlas carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"The forest gods were nice with me today and didn't wake me up with rain this time." I thought, laughing at that childish remark because who thinks like that?

As soon as I walk inside the wooden cabin I kiss the wind goodbye and immediately get embraced by the warmth coming from the fireplace. I feel guilty for a moment, like a husband leaving his harsh , but correct wife for the comfort of a mistress. Neither will really love you, but you'll need both.

I take my coat and scarf off , carefully placing them on the hanger and walk towards the couch to pet my dog. An old friend and an even older soul, but a heart so full of love that sometimes I think it's a deity. He sighs with eyes still closed, accepting the scratch behind the ear and then returning to whatever realm of dream he was in.

I give one last glance towards the world outside, wishing that autumn would last forever, But alas, I didn't create the world and I'm glad that I didn't. Because my world wouldn't be a forgiving and balancing one. My world would be full of storms, chaos, broken flora and erratic fauna where the small eats the big and the other way around. I guess that's why I'm not a god.

The floorboards of the stairs cry under my heave footsteps after being walked, jumped, hit and spilled things on for the billionth time. But the wood understands that it has to do its job. Although what cruel being would decide their fate to be mere stepping devices towards another room? However, I was thankful for those devices. They elevated me towards the most important sanctum in this house: my bedroom. And most importantly: my bed.

I decide not to desecrate my bed with the smells that the outside has imprinted on me, it could sniff me and get jealous. So I decide to take a shower and confess my sins under the stream of water and get baptised by the shampoo and soap. After this the towels hold on tight to my hair and body until they are to be discarded just like animal skins who heat your body and guide your mind with their spirits still stuck in the material.

The soft blanket and sheets cuddle me and the pillow protects my mind from anything that could do me harm. 

I fall asleep.

I am home.


End file.
